Summer Lovin'
by Radioactive Nerd
Summary: Season 3 episode 5. Jules gets his first crush of the summer.


Author's note: Every summer we all meet a special person whom we develop a crush on. This story has Jules as a main character and yes even kid genuses can fall in love.

Disclaimer: The Back to the Future animated series is not mine, but I DEMAND A DVD.

Hill Valley, California

July 2, 1992

3:15 PM

Jules Brown was sitting in the local library reading _War and Peace_ while Verne was picking out two books that were on his summer reading list. As always, Jules had read every book on his list before summer vacation entered its third day. What else did he have to do? All Jules' friends had galloped off to baseball and wilderness camp. Of course Jules could play with Verne but his brother's choice of games didn't interest him.

"Completed," Jules said as he put down the dusty old novel. Jules looked around at the aisles of books and wondered if he could actually read every novel there. He estimated the time of how long it would take him and the amount of pages he read per minute. He came to the answer that it would take all summer.

_Why not. _Jules thought_. I have completed my projects, graduated sixth grade, won the science fair, and read all the books on my reading list. I need to do something to occupy my time this yearly season or I shall lose my mind. _

"Jules I'm ready to go," Verne said as he walked up to his brother's table. "I got _The Egypt Game _and _Charlie and the Chocolate Factory._"

Jules was about to give Verne his library card when he saw something that made his jaw drop:

A girl.

A member of the female half of the human race just walked into the library. Jules watched her and every step she took. He watched her red hair sway back and forth in the pony tail that contained it. He watched the sun stream through the window make her face glow. He heard her flip flops smack the backs of her heels and the bracelets jingle on her slim wrists. The world seemed to stop. Everything seemed to focus on her. Jules felt this strange warm feeling flow through him as he watched the girl until he saw his brother's hand wave in front of his face.

"Earth to Jules!" Verne said as Jules snapped out of his trance. "Did your brain just have a melt down or something?"

"Excuse me Verne," Jules half whispered as he walked toward the girl. For some reason he couldn't bring himself to actually go up and have a conversation with her. It was like a force field was between them. Instead he hid behind a book cart and eavesdropped on the a man (possibly the attractive girl's father) talking to the girl.

"Now Cindy we'll get to the shops after seeing this library," the man said. "Then we'll get back to the Blue Bird 'cause Daddy needs to catch a few winks."

Jules had taken out his notepad and written all of this down.

"The blue bird..." Jules wondered out loud. "She must be staying with her parent at the Blue Bird Motel." Jules giddily shoved the notepad in his pocket and helped Verne check out the books before going home.

Jules walked with Verne all the way home. All the time Jules was using his highly scientific mind to day dream about Cindy. _Cindy_ that was a beautiful name...

"Mom we're home!" Verne called as the two entered the kitchen. Clara and Doc were in the middle of playing a board game (one of which Clara was winning) as Verne dumped his two books on the kitchen table and dashed over to watch t.v. Jules however practically glided into the kitchen and sat down at the table with puppy eyes. He was still thinking of the attractive Cindy. Clara looked up and noticed her eldest son's weird expression.

"Verne what's wrong with your brother" Clara asked.

"Dunno mom," Verne said as he flipped through the channels. "He's been acting weird since we left the library. I think he's sick or something."

"Is that true Jules?" Clara asked as she felt Jules' forehead, he didn't notice. "Are you sick?"

"What mother?" Jules asked in a distant tone. Marty looked over to Jules and suddenly recognized the dreamy state in which Jules was in. He nudged Clara in the arm so he could whisper the answer into the school teacher's ear.

"Jules is in _what?!_" Clara asked in complete disbelief.

"In love," Marty said as he glanced again over at the eleven-year-old. "The kid is totally head over heels in full crush mode. I had that same funny look on my face when I first saw Jennifer."

"That's impossible," Clara said. "Jules is just a boy, he's too young to fall in love."

"Actually Clara, Jules is in that specific age group in which chemical changes happen in the body causing a male or female to develope temporay romantic feelings for one another. In fact, I remember when I was around Jules' age and fell for a classmate of mine. Rosa Smith was her name, great scott she was pretty-" Doc quickly stopped talking when he saw Clara give him a look. "So..uh who is this female you're infactuated with Jules?"

Jules raised his head up and they all saw his eyes were wide and his cheeks practically crimson. He couldn't tell his family about Cindy! It was just too... personal.

"None of your business!" Jules snapped and hurridly left the kitchen. Both Doc and Clara were quite surprised at the eldest son's attitude. Maybe Doc had been right that Jules was beginning to go through changes.

Later in the day, Jules was writing up plans and conversation starters for when he would meet Cindy. So far everything Jules wrote seemed unintelligent and his plans for how they would spend time together were vague. He had absolutly no practise in this field and wasn't sure how to act or what to do. But he knew someone who did...

"Greetings Mrs. McFly is Martin home?" Jules asked into the telephone. He had decided to call up Marty and ask him a few questions about girls in general. Marty would know after all, the teen had been with Jennifer for a few years now.

"What's up Jules?" the voice of Marty said into the phone.

"Hello Martin, uh... I called on you to converse about something."

"What is it?"

"The female species," Jules said, and felt himself blush as he said it.

"Ohhhhh, my favorite species. Is this about that girl you wouldn't talk about in front of Doc and Clara?" Marty asked.

"Yes... Martin I don't know what to do! I love her and yet I cannot think of anything to do about it. When I first saw her in the library, I tried to walk over and chat with her but something prevented me. I need to see her again Martin but I just haven't got the faintest idea how to present myself or what we could do." Jules said.

"Well Jules when I first saw Jennifer I felt the same way. What you should do is ask her out on a date. You do know what a date is don't you?"

"Well yes, a "date" is the romantic outing of two people whom want to get to know each other better. That's a great idea Martin! But where shall I take her?"

"Somewhere that's romantic and will impress her," Marty said and Jules hung up. The eleven-year-old sat down on his bed and thought deeply for where such a place could be. Or when...

"Father?" Jules asked as he entered his dad's lab. Doc was at one of his workbenches working with some chemicals.

"Yes Jules?" Doc said as he mixed some green chemical with some blue chemical.

"I was pondering if it would be acceptible if I could borrow the time train for a few hours," Jules began. "I need to get some first hand observations for my dissertation on ancient greece." He figured this was a good enough lie.

"Haven't you already completed your papers on that particular time period?" Doc asked, not even looking up from his work. "Well okay. For your educational reasons I will lend you the time train. Just try to be home before dinner."

"Absolutley father!" Jules said happily as he hurried down to the cellar of the lab to get the time train.

Hill Valley, California

July 2, 1992

5:30 PM

Cindy Sharp was sitting on the hotel bed watching the shopping channel. Her father was on the other bed sleeping away since they had been sight seeing all day. Her dad was soooooo uncool, today he had embarassed Cindy in front of this really hot guy that kind of looked like Micheal J. Fox. It was an OMG moment.

Suddenly Cindy heard a knock on her hotel door. She turned off the t.v. and went over to see who it is. When she opened the door, she saw a boy about her age with brown hair and odd clothes. He looked like a total nerd.

_She's staring at me. Say something Jules! _Jules thought and opened his mouth but no sound came out.

"H-hello there," Jules said, his body temperature began to rise again and he felt himself break out into a nervous sweat. "Your name is Cindy correct?"

"Well duh, who are you? A pizza boy or something?" she asked.

"N-no I'm Jules Eratosthenes Brown," Jules said. "I observed you in the library the other day and I came to ask you if you want to go out on well... a date." The eleven-year-old's gut tightened as he awaited Cindy's answer.

"Sure I guess," Cindy said.

"Zowie!" Jules exclaimed as he guided Cindy out of the hotel and to the time train. Cindy looked up at the time train with minor interest. She didn't really care what car this kid had as long as she got away from her dad for awhile. She boarded the train and Jules happily worked the controls to send them back.

"Okay this is a romantic destination time," Jules muttered as he typed in: Paris, France May 15, 1902 8:00 PM. Before Jules had asked to borrow the time train, he had done a little research on where couples would go for a romantic time. He read in a brochure that Paris was the city of lights and love. 1902 was an elegant and polite year where everyone paid high attention to manners. Spring was apparently the best time to go to Paris because it is beautiful, like Cindy.

The time train soared into Paris and landed in a secluded spot. Jules Helped Cindy out of the train and tried to ease his nervousness.

_Relax Jules. This is just a little outing with an attractive female, nothing to stun your nevous system with. Tonight is going to be zowie just relax._

"Sooo... are we like still in Hill Valley or what?" Cindy asked. Her tone sounded annoyed because the train flux dispersal had messed up her hair.

"No we're in a city in Paris, France that is often for its lights," Jules said as he tried to hold the girl's hand. "And love."

Cindy didn't get it.

"John how did we get here?" Cindy asked.

"Well the locomotive we rode was modified by my father to travel through the space-time continuem. It is powered off steam which powers the flux..." Jules began but Cindy eyes glazed over.

"Magic?" Cindy said.

Jules thought about this for a second and realized that it would be best not to go into extensive detail about the time machine. Usually Jules would snort at the mere idea of "magic" but with Cindy he could make an exception.

The two traveled over to one of the restaurants that Jules had researched and sat down at an outside table. The temperature outside was a little chilly and Jules offered Cindy his jacket but she declined. A french waitress walked up to them.

"Good evening Monsieur and Madame," the waitress said in french, as she set down some bread. "Aren't you a little young to be out this late."

"Huh?" Cindy said.

"Our parents are not too far away Madame," Jules lied in french. "We would like two menus please."

"We we," the waitress said as she hurried off.

"You know chinese?" Cindy asked.

"French. I feel that it's important to learn a second language because it will be useful in the future." Jules said as he looked at their menues. "What are your plans for the future?"

"I, like, plan to be a supermodel or movie star," Cindy said as she picked at her food.

"Oh," Jules said as Cindy began talking on and on about her planned "fabulous" future. To be truthful, Jules was hoping that Cindy would be a well-read science genus like himself. This is what Jules imagined her as when he was in his room but now she was really turning out to be less and less of his generalization but something about her still attracted him.

Jules moved over closer to Cindy and awkwardly kissed her cheek. He meant for it to be an affectionate gesture but Cindy didn't take it as so.

"What are you _doing?_" Cindy asked as she moved away from him.

"Excuse me I don't quite understand your reaction," Jules said as Cindy stood up with her hands in tight fists.

"Reaction? Understand? Listen up," Cindy began. "I came on this date because I wanted to get away from my dad for awhile. You're lucky to have had the chance to go out with me! I usually don't date desperate nerds! But you actually kissed me, gross!"

Jules was stung.

"I want to go home," Cindy said, crossing her arms.

"Fine," Jules said.

Hill Valley, California

July 3, 1992

3:08 PM

"How's Jules doing?" Doc asked as Clara exited their eldest son's bedroom. Jules had come home yesterday depressed about Cindy's rejection of him and ended up telling his parents where (and when) he was. Doc and Clara grounded him for the whole tomorrow for lying to them. Meanwhile Jules was keeping up with his depressed mood and couldn't invent or solve equations or anything. It was sad.

"Not so well," Clara answered. "His heart's broken Emmett, maybe you should go in there and talk to him."

"I have a better idea," Doc said and went inside his eldest son's room. Jules was lying on the bed staring up at the ceiling. The eleven-year-old looked up however when his father entered. Jules didn't really want to talk to anyone right now.

"Father I do not wish to have a conversation about last night's events," Jules said as he put a pillow over his head.

"I know," Doc said and then gestured for someone to come in the room. "I thought you would be uncomfortable talking to me about love's perils so I called Marty and asked him to come over. You can talk to him about it, it's your choice."

"Okay," Jules said as Marty sat down on the bed next to Jules.

Jules ended up telling Marty all about last night and how he was so bad at this confusing unkown area.

"So the date was a bummer," Marty summarized and Jules nodded. "And the girl..."

"Wasn't the brightest light bulb in Thomas Edison's labratory," Jules finished. "Martin I feel dreadful, like I'll never be happy."

"Ah Jules it gets easier," Marty assured. "Love's complicated, especially crushes, and you usually get a broken heart but in the end you learn something. You may have lost the girl but you still have your family."

"That is true Jules," a voice said from behind them. Doc, Clara, Verne, and Einstein were standing there smiling. Jules knew that his family would always be there for him but now he was more sure than ever.

_Martin is correct. I still have my family._

END


End file.
